dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:LeeHoo
Sobre mi Nombre:LeeHoo Nombre real:'''Itzeel '''Apodos:Lee O Pollita Ocupacion:'''Estudiante y Amante al K-pop '''Fecha de nacimiento:9 de Febrero Tipo de Sangre:O Signo zodiacal:Acuario Curiosidades *Especialidades:Violin Ballet, Bailes callejeros *Hobbies:Escuchar musica k-pop, Coleccionar tenis,pop-rap coreano *Habito:Mordeme el labio cuando estoy nerviosa o me gusta algo *Numero favotito:2,9 *Miedos:Arañas:S *Comida Favorita:La carne,Pizza *Fruta:La fresa *Lema:La tercera es la vecida *Deportes:Natacion y Voleibol *Soy de maciodo miedosaa :S *Odio que se metan en mis cosas *me encanta mucho el K-pop *no tengo ni un grupo de preferencia *parami todos son todos *Amoo! alos chicos que me comprendan *y les gusten mis gustos por la mucica *por que no todos los son *me gustaria ser como HyunA de 4Minute *Amoo de maciado a Baro & CNU de B1A4 *Dicen que bailo bien(Buenoo eso dicen) *soy muy accesible pero cuando me hacen enojar *me hacen enojar(jaja!) pero tambien *soy uper mega! sencible asi que se prodria *decir que soy Bivolar xDD! *Me encanta hacer amigos eso es lo que *me gusta por que soy muy sociable xD! *Soy adiccta al "Chocolate"(mmm! Yomy) *Odio que me dijan "Chaparra O enana" *ya que soy la mas chiquita de estatura *Me encanta salir (cine,plazas,restaurates,E.T.C) *Siento que los chicos mas lindos son *Zelo de 'B.A.P '& Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Hyung Jun *de SS501<3 Mis imagenes Bigbang-black-and-white-g-dragon-k-pop-Favim.com-315996.jpg Bigbang-g-dragon.jpg Bigbang1jd5.jpg Bigbang 21 1920.jpg Bigbang 19 1920.jpg Bigbang 18 1920.jpg Bigbang 16 1920.jpg Bigbang 17 1920.jpg Bigbang 12 1280.jpg Bigbang 11 1280.jpg Bigbang 9 1280.jpg 20110217 bigbang 1.jpg BIG+BANG+BIGBANG+FILA+2010.png BIGBANG♥.jpg Bigbang never stop dreaming.png Bigbangupdates extraordinary 20s grafik plastic-7 (600x400).jpg Gallery bigbang stillalive 11.jpg Gallery bigbang stillalive 02.jpg Bigbangmonter.JPG Bigbang alive thumb.jpg BIGBANG Terry Richardson-6.jpg BIGBANG Terry Richardson-3.jpg Teentopjapanese.jpg 660px-Aaateentop (1).jpg Teentop (1).jpg Teentop0001.jpg 470px-110112teentoptwitter.jpg TeenTop.jpg 20110726 roman teentop concept 9.jpg Teentop23.jpg TeenTop4.jpg NUEST-at-Coffee-Chu-Ren-Credit-951103.com-4.jpeg NUEST 5.jpg 29NUEST.jpg NU-EST-nuest-32181438-500-480.png Nuest(love4ever).jpg NUEST+5.png NU-EST-nuest-29785067-730-540.jpg NU-EST-nuest-29785060-730-540.jpg Nuest 14.jpg Nuest 18.jpg Nuest 20.jpg Nuest 5.jpg Nuest 19.jpg Nuest 8.jpg Ren-nuest-30052373-500-333.jpg JR-NUEST.jpg Block B Blockbuster 2.jpg Zicoblockb.jpg Blockbuster.jpg Blockb-560.jpg Kafpblockbrhcp002.jpg Block B BLOCKB1-300x300.png Blockbfoto.jpg Blockbfto2.jpg Block+B+blockbinki.png 20110422 blockb 4.jpg B.a.P.jpg B.A.P 2013.jpg B.A.P. Hajima (Stop It).jpg B.A.P.jpg 660px-B.a.pnomercyy.jpg B.A.P..png B.A.P!.jpg Shineeee 3.jpg 20120324 seoulbeats shinee sherlock 2.jpg Shinee-1000-nen-zutto-soba-ni-ite.jpg Shineedazzlinggirl-1-.jpg Shineee2012h.jpg SHINee-shinee-16474753-1024-768.jpg SHINee Japanese single, 'Dazzling Girl' n.JPG Shinee replay first mini album cd.jpg Shinee by azurer.jpg BOYFRIEND - JANUS WALLPAPER (1).jpg Boyfriend- janus.jpg 20121107 boyfriend janus groupconcept-600x516.jpg Los Boyfriend.jpg Grupo Boyfriend.jpg Boyfriend - You and I.jpg Boyfriend (CX).jpg 337px-Boyfriend kpop6.jpg MBLAQ-mblaq-23595266-500-333.png Mblaq comeback albumYcover.png 600px-MBLAQP.jpg Mblaq cry bii karyto-d36y6by.jpg MBLAQI.jpg FTIsland Neverland 0412.jpg Ftisland989.jpg FTISLANDrg.jpg IWishFtIsland.jpg 20090713ftisland01.jpg Ftisland .jpg 399px-Ftisland flowerrock1.jpg CNBLUE - Friday.jpg CNBLUE-In My Head.jpg Cnblue-robot-gal-1.jpg CNBLUE ROBOT PV.jpg CNBLUE EarFun.jpg Ledapple2ndminialbumruntoyou.jpg LEDApple 3.jpg LEDApple2.jpg 2083602442 pqtzGSCH ledapple-0683.jpg LEDApple.jpg Cover 2AM .jpg 20120815 2am foryou3.jpg 2am.png 2ameven.jpg 2AMppp.png 2AM.png 2PM .jpg 121112 2pm groupwhattimeisitphoto pr-600x778.jpg 2PM;).jpg 20120717 2pm.jpg 2PM Y HOTTEST.png 20120627 seoulbeats superjunior1.jpeg Superjunior.....jpg 20120702 superjunior mv-600x358.jpg Superjunior-05.jpg Superjunior131.jpg B1a4-5.jpg B1A4 1 Album.jpg B1A4(1).jpg B1A4 CNU..jpg B1A4 BARO.jpg B1A4 .jpg B1a4-k-.png MembersB1A4-k-.png B1a4grupoo.jpg B1A4 290pg.jpg B1a4v1.jpg B1A4.jpg 20120705 apink1.jpg 20120504 apink uneannee.jpg 20110317 apink highcut 4.jpg Apink.jpg 20110530 apink dorm invasion 25.jpg 20110530 apink dorm invasion 27.jpg 20110221 apink 12.jpg 2NE1 I Love You Wallpaper Album Cover. Group Photo of 2NE1.JPG 2ne1portada.jpg 2NE1♥.jpg 2ne11.jpg 2ne1-2012.jpg 2ne1 1129101.jpg 2NE1+I+am+the+best.png 2NE1:.jpg 2ne112.jpg 2NE1-4.jpg 2NE1-2.jpg 2NE1-1.jpg 4Minute 20100514 460x346.jpg 4minute158 2.jpg 4minutevolumeupminalbum.jpg 4minute.jpg 4minute-2 20090829 seoulbeats.jpg 435px-4minute+VOTE+UP+PNGu.png Sistar1.jpg 20120704 sistar billboard1.jpg Sistar push.png 20120628 sistar lovingu1.jpg Membersistar-k-.png Sistar2.jpg 20110726 maximkorea ninemuses concept 1.jpg Ninemuses3.jpg 20110812 ninemuses hyuna 7.jpg 20110812 ninemuses euaerin 2.jpg 20110812 ninemuses minha 7.jpg 20110812 ninemuses hyemi 4.jpg 20110812 ninemuses eunji 5.jpg 20110812 ninemuses sera 6.jpg 20110812 ninemuses leesem 3.jpg Kim boa.jpg INFINITE s Former Vocal Trainer Was Upcoming Girl Group SPICA s Boa 12012012050352.jpg BoA 02.jpg Boa+4fd3fd1f2ec4ff11314e1568.jpg Boa+Only+One.png BoAh.jpg Boa13805.jpg 220px-Boa-deluxe cover.jpg Boa-hite.jpg 1-boa-y3fi.jpg SECRET 2013.jpg Secrettw640.jpg Secretcover.jpg 20110403 secret pitch 12.jpg 20100625 wcsupport secret.jpg 20120722 evol1 El nuevo grupo de K’Pop, EvoL ha revelado dos avances de su video musical debut Magnet. En anticipación a su debut oficial, el último grupo de Stardom Entertainment p.jpeg Evolive2.jpg Evolive.jpg Evol-logo-600x410-vert.jpg Evolmembers.jpg 20120808 j-da evol-600x827.jpg 20120724 evol juicy.jpg 20120724 evol say.jpg Evol.jpg After.jpg Afterescul.jpg After School - Playgirlz (Normal Edition).jpg After School - Bang 2.jpg 120719 afterschool cosmopolitan 1.jpg After-School-Flashback543.jpg After School Officiel Hommes.jpg Afterschool190712 2012.jpg Karaaaa.jpg 09712 kara electric boy.jpg Kara pandora d.JPG 20120820 kara pandora group-600x420 KARA releases 1st full group MV teaser for 'Pandora'.jpg 20120809 kara pandora jacket-600x449 KARA releases album jacket photo for ‘PANDORA’.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px . thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Pelicula favorita de Corea thumb|left|300px|Mi pelicula coreana favorita